The washer which is described in this patent application cleans the interior of a tank by spraying continuous streams of a cleaning liquid, usually water, at high pressure against the interior sidewalls of the tank.
This is accomplished by a washer which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture and which can operate for very long periods without requiring maintenance.